


Better Than You

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Dark, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Shit is this angst, Torture, Trevor basically just stabs Ryan's leg, ill tag it as it just in case, thats it, thats the whole story, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan betrays the crew, and the most unlikely person becomes his worst fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampCounselorDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampCounselorDavid/gifts).



> Ehhhhhhh I'm trash have ahkdin/Achievement_Hunter_Girl's dark Trevor AU it's fucking great.

Everyone expected Ryan's betrayal, but not like this.

Ryan had done his damnedest to kill everyone during that heist, from going AWOL when he was supposed to be killing cops to blowing up the subway tunnel to blatantly shooting Jeremy in the leg. Somehow, he didn't manage to kill a single one of them.

And now he was strapped to a metal chair in the penthouse, him and Geoff just staring at each other. Geoff looked exhausted, more than usual, watching Ryan unamusedly. He had his left arm wrapped in bandages, he got a bullet lodged it there, but he'll live. The two just stared at each other like statues, Ryan wearing a smirk on his face.

“Why'd you do it.” Geoff asks, his voice quiet in the soundless room. Ryan didn't respond. He just smiled a little wider. Geoff sighed in annoyance.

The door behind Geoff opened, and Ryan was surprised to see Trevor, closing the door behind him. Ryan never liked Trevor, he was too smiles and rainbows for his liking. Trevor walked over to Geoff, not once looking Ryan's way. “Do you mind if I give it a try?” Trevor asked, and Geoff tore his eyes away from Ryan to look at Trevor, giving him a questioning look. “Just a couple hours or so.”

“Go ahead.” Geoff said, giving one last look at Ryan before leaving the room. Trevor waited until the door was firmly closed before looking at Ryan with a nervous expression.

“Uh, hey Ryan.” Trevor said, cautiously approaching Ryan. “Heard you, uh, shot Jeremy.” Ryan rolled his eyes. If this kid was trying to be intimidating, this was going to be annoying. He shifted in his chair and took his eyes off Trevor.

And then he was caught off guard when there was a knife in his leg.

He couldn't bite back the shocked gasp that escaped him, and he looked back at Trevor. “That wasn't very nice now, was it?” Instead of the low growl he expected from someone in this situation, Trevor kept the same tone, but the nervousness was replaced with condescending. Ryan couldn't think of a decent rebuttal through the sudden pain, so Trevor decided to keep talking. “I mean,” the knife was pulled from Ryan's leg. “we all are a family, Ryan, and you hurt the family.” Trevor made a shallow slash with the knife, right along Ryan's jaw, making him recoil on instinct. Trevor was going on like a hurt mother, and at first glanced looked like he was flailing his arms around all willy nilly, but with more examination, he is actually in control with every move.

“Ryan.” Trevor said with assertion, forcing Ryan to look up at him. There was nothing but concerned kindness in his eyes.

Well that was terrifying.

He forgot how terror felt.

“Ryan,” Trevor repeated. “I am going to ask you questions about our family, and you're going to answer. Okay?”

“Fuck you.” Ryan spat, keeping up his façade of courage.

“And if you don't.” Trevor stabbed Ryan again where he did just minutes before, not even sparing a glance down. Ryan gasped once more and willed his eyes shut. “Let's just say you won't last long, Haywood.” Once again the knife was gone, and he could just feel the blood making the denim of his jeans stick to his leg. “You were like a brother to me, Ryan. I would of took a bullet for you.” Once again his tone changed from mildly aggressive to kind yet sorrowful. Ryan couldn't keep up with the changes in his pained state, it was disorienting and dizzy. “So let's try this again.”

-

When Trevor came out of the room, it looked like he was in a horror film. His clothes were soaked with Ryan's blood, and at first glance you wouldn't be able to tell what color his shirt was. He poked his head out of the hall, looking at the five who were quietly discussing things over alcohol. “Ryan's unconscious, thought you would like to know. Stubborn, though.”

“Jesus Christ, Trevor.” Gavin breathed, causing the others to look up. “That Ryan's?”

“Every drop.”

“Is he still, y’know, alive?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, had to stitch up a few wounds and attach an IV to make sure he didn't die when I wasn't around, but he'll pull through.” Everyone was at a stunned silence, all except for Jeremy.

“Go shower, or you're gonna have bloodstains in your skin for weeks.” Jeremy says with a smile. “Again.”

“You're not the boss of me.” Trevor says, crossing his arms defiantly. “But I will because dried blood feels gross.”

“You better not have gotten blood on the carpet!” Jeremy yelled after him as Trevor turned to occupy a bathroom. Silence overcame the room, and Jeremy realized that everyone was looking at him. “What?”

“Is Trevor, uh,” Geoff started, not being able to find the correct words.

“Trevor did torture before we joined the crew, yeah.” Jeremy answered.

“What? How did I not know of this?” Jack asked.

Jeremy shrugged. “You guys had Ryan. Didn't need Trevor's skills.”

“So, let me get this straight.” Michael said. “Trevor has a skill in torturing people, and he can actually make Ryan spill?”

“It'll take a few days, but yeah.” Jeremy says. “Trevor is one of those people you don't know you shouldn't be on the bad side of until it's too late. Ryan is going to stay alive until he gets the info, and then he will seemingly disappear from the Earth.” Jeremy looks up at everyone. “Trevor is scarier than Ryan. I want you all to know that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hit the kudos button, it makes me happy.
> 
> Wanna say what you liked, what you hate, what I should improve on? Go ahead and tell me, if it's five words or five hundred, I love them all.


End file.
